


Snowball Fight

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim bowed down, scoped snow in his hands, forming a small ball and threw it at him, hitting Sebastian in the head. Snow in his head, Seb looked at the smaller boy with eyes wide in surprise. James giggled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: snowball fight

Seb was really disappointed with snow. It was wet and cold, definitely an unpleasant surprise. Okay, maybe it looked nice, but that was all. Sebastian decided that he hated snow, but somehow he overcame his dislike and went outside to play with Jim.

Dressed warmly, with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, a winter cap and gloves, Sebastian trudged through the snow to meet James. The smaller boy was already there, waving to him and smiling broadly over the rim of his colourful scarf.

‘Snow!’ he cried when Sebastian came closer, his voice muffled by the thick woolen scarf, ‘Isn’t it fantastic?’

 _No, it’s not,_ Seb mumbled grumpily, _It’s wet and cold and I don’t like it._

‘Come on, Sebby,’ Jim laughed merrily, spinning around, ‘Snow is fun!’

 _I don’t understand your enthusiasm, Jimmy,_ the blond boy replied, rubbing his own arms in a poor attempt to warm himself up, _Snow is horrible. I was expecting something… different, especially since Mummy was always describing it as some- Hey!_

In his whining, he didn’t notice that Jim bowed down, scoped snow in his hands, forming a small ball and threw it at him, hitting Sebastian in the head. Snow in his head, Seb looked at the smaller boy with eyes wide in surprise. James giggled.

 _You sneaky little thing,_ Sebastian murmured, brushing snow off from his hair, _You’re going to regret that._

‘Snowball fight!’ Jim squeaked, quickly forming another ball and throwing it at Seb; he missed this time. Sebastian wasn’t going to give him the third try. He scoped snow in his hands, formed a nice, big snowball and threw it at James, but the smaller boy ducked, giggling. They played like that for a moment, aiming more or less accurately, when one of Seb’s snowballs hit Jim straight in the face. The smaller boy lost his balance and landed on his arse with a heavy ‘umpf’.

 _Ha!_ Sebastian cried triumphantly. _Now we’re even!_

The smile disappeared from his face when he noticed that Jim was still sitting on the cold ground, rubbing his face furiously. Seb quickly ran to his friend.

 _Hey, what’s wrong?_ he asked, crouching next to the smaller boy.

‘N-Nothing,’ Jim whimpered tearfully, still rubbing his face, ‘My face h-hurts a bit.’

 _Oh,_ Sebastian breathed, _Did I hit you too hard?_ The smaller boy nodded slightly. _I’m sorry, I didn’t want to- Hey, Jimmy, don’t cry, please,_ he brushed snow off from Jim’s hair and scarf.

The small boy sniffled and lowered his hands; two big tears were running down his cheeks.

 _Please, don’t cry,_ Seb patted his head. Jim nodded and wiped away the tears. _Better. Now, get on your feet,_ he pulled Jim on his feet, _I don’t want you to catch a cold._

‘I’m sorry,’ James mumbled, ‘I spoiled our game-’

 _No, no, you didn’t,_ Sebastian shook his head, _Actually, I’m a bit fed up with snow for a moment. So what would you say about a mug of hot cocoa at my place?_


End file.
